Sore ga ai Deshou I Guess that's Love
by YAC
Summary: Sequel to Mikan's Jealousy! A new guy comes to GKA and a luv square starts 2 form! Who likes who? Uncover the gossip. Sana finds out secrets that can lead to her hidden alice! What could it be? Read 2 find out what is happening at GKA this year. NxOOCxM
1. Chapter 1: The New Guy

**Sore ga ai deshou (I guess that's love)**

**Chapter 1** **The New Guy**

_**Written by: YAC (ME of course!)**_

**I'll write longer chappies if only you ****READ**** and ****REVIEW**** Please!!!**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I OWNED THIS FAB ANIME/MANGA!!! But sadly I DON'T!!!**

**Time:** 11:36 p.m

**Where:** Sana's Study room

**Date:** Sept. 21

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**What happened previously:** (**To refresh your memories)** I heard my IMAC computer ring, signaling that an email had arrived. _It must be the results of my tests at the hospital._

I sighed annoyingly. Gawd, why does it have to come during my sleepover? I took one last look at the scene before me. Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko's eyes were focused directly on Mikan. _They won't notice if I'm gone for a few minutes._

Then I slowly crawled/snuck out of the closet. I headed to my study as fast as I could. I needed to return back quickly. There it was: My glorious computer. I plopped down hurriedly and clicked open the new email. My eyes darted back and forth scanning the screen. When I finished, I let out a blood-curdling scream.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Sana's POV**

I sank to the wooden floor, my chair sliding out from under me in the process. _What the hell?!?!? _I couldn't believe what I'd just read. It can't be true! Please don't let it be true! My heart thundered super-fast while my whole body trembled weakly from the shock. My breath was short and uneven.

I heard frantic footsteps in the distance. _No. No. No, please don't let it be my friends! I don't want them to know anything!_ I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. I had no control whatsoever of my body now. Shock took over and took over fast. Too late, I glanced up and crinkled my brow at the faces of Hotaru, Mikan, Anna and Nonoko staring down at me with confusion.

I forced my mouth to open but no sound came out. I couldn't speak. My eyes blurred and tears came. _What's happening to me?!? Why can't I do anything?_

"What's going on Sana?" Hotaru's voice was a mix of firmness and was it concern?

Mikan rushed over to my side and tried to pull me up. No use. My body refused to move.

"Sana!" Mikan breathed, "What happened to you? Why aren't you getting up?"

Hotaru stared blankly at my expression then swept her violet eyes about the room. _Smart one. She knows something freaked me out. _Her orbs finally landed on the IMAC. _No! I thought frantically in my head. _Hotaru ignored my bugging eyes then trotted over to the screen to read it. An alarm went off in my head. _NO! She can't know about it!_

"Hotaruuuuuu!" Mikan wailed, "How can you be surfing the net when poor Sana looks sooooo sick!"

Hotaru finished quickly and I watched in horror as her pupils expanded. She twisted her head around to face me.

"Sana!" Hotaru half yelled, "You have…" She couldn't finish. I burst into wild sobs as Mikan and the others ran to the computer screen and began reading.

Mikan started to read aloud:

**To Sana:**

**The test results are out. You will not believe me but we have made an extraordinary discovery about your alice. Indeed it is not only the wish alice, but many others combined together to form something more powerful than you could imagine. Your alice is by far, the most powerful/destructive alice in this world. You can kill someone within seconds by just wanting to. You and the people around you are in grave danger. We will send someone to your dorm as soon as possible to see to your appropriate needs. In the meantime you may be shocked, but that is the effect one of our alice doctors placed into this email so that you won't try to run away or do anything rash. We are not sure what your alice is exactly, but we have a pretty good guess. In the mean time, we will continue to run tests on you so we can actually prove that you have that alice.**

**From: The Chief Doctor at Alice Academy.**

Mikan whirled to face me, "Sana," Her voice sounded timid.

I let out a yelp as she walked closer to me.

"Don't come near me!" I ordered harshly as I covered my face with my arms. _So I can move and talk now? Then that means…SHIT!_

Hotaru slid her pupils towards the entrance hallway as if expecting someone. _So, she knew it too huh? She knew the doctors were about to come since my shock wore out._

Sure enough as Hotaru and I had predicted, there were loud knocks upon the door. Hotaru calmly went to the front door and swung it open.

_Might as well face it. The damn doctors are probably gonna make my life miserable._ Suddenly, I wasn't scared anymore. It was like as if a heavy weight had been lifted off my chest. _So, the shock effect thingy wore off huh? About time. _I calmly stood up and dusted off my silk kimono curtly. Then ignoring the stares I got from Anna, Nonoko, and Mikan, I strode confidently to the entrance hall to face the wrath of the doctors.

Mikan and Co. followed me reluctantly, probably wondering what was gonna happen to me now that they figured out that I have a super dangerous alice. I couldn't face them again. I know that they'll think of me differently. Maybe as some weird dangerous evil demon. They'd ignore me in the hallways at school and won't even talk to me. It'd be a living hell if everyone found out and treated me the same way. I wouldn't be able to last.

But that was a theory, it hasn't been proven yet. I really didn't think Mikan would treat me so just cuz I'm different. But there was a slight chance that she might. She'd rather keep her life than be friends with me. Yup. Totally.

"Miss Chang," The chief doctor entered through followed by his two assistant dressed in long white medical coats. They all had white gloves on and carried suitcases that seemed to weight a ton.

"Let's proceed to the study shall we?" The chief grabbed me by my arm firmly as if he was scared I may escape and tugged me back to the room where the computer was in. Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko trailed behind at a respectful distance. _They don't wanna die because of my alice._

In the study, the doctor immediately had me sit in a wooden chair he brought that had straps and safety belts wrapped around my waist. Probably for protection. _I'm dangerous, I thought realizing that it was true for the first time._

Mikan and Co. placed themselves on the sofa near the door so they could inspect from afar. _Could I really be that dangerous?_

I wanted to struggle out of the chair and to tell them I wouldn't hurt them, but if I did, they'd probably back away or think I was crazy. I had to go through with this painful examination thingy whether I wanted to or not.

The doctor clicked open his briefcase and pulled out a glass box filled with Styrofoam.

"This will be your new limiter," He explained with pushing up his glasses and taking the lid off the glass case slowly. He pried apart the Styrofoam and held up a small shinning object.

I heard gasps break out from the girls on the sofa, "It's beautiful," I heard Mikan imply.

It was a thin gold ring with a large-cut clear gem at the top. The band itself was decorated by small carved designs scattered with miniature gems of all kinds. I could see flashes of red (Ruby), blue (Sapphire), green (Emerald), and etc. In a way, it was beautiful, but had a presence of something powerful and strong. The presence alarmed my nerves telling me that something was strange about this limiter ring.

"This is the latest creation, our doctors here at Alice Academy made especially to control and store some of the most powerful alices. It must work. It has to." He slipped the ring onto my ring finger and put the box back into his briefcase. I raised my hand up to the light and watched as the ring sparkled and turned sea blue.

"Nani!?" I yelled out in surprise as everyone leaned in closer to peer at it.

"Oh," The doctor chuckled, "It changes color to match your mood or how you're feeling. For example if it turns blood red then that means you're flaming mad and warns you to watch out in case you activate your true alice and get hurt by the limiter like you did last time."

"Oh, kewl," I said sarcastically. _Oh great,_ was what I wanted to say; _now whenever my ring turns red, Mikan and them will probably run away scared or something._

"Sana," Mikan interrupted my thoughts and pointed at the ring, "Does blue mean that you are sad?"

I forced a grin, "I guess, but I'm okay now." _Oh that's even greater. Now everyone will know how I'm feeling when I don't want them to._

The doctor's smile vanished when his assistants opened their briefcases. I couldn't blame him. What was in those cases could wipe the smile off of anyone's face.

"Now Sana," the doctor muttered drawing out tons of medicine drug-like bottles and packets, "The down side to this is that you have to take each of these medications each day to ensure that your new alice won't suddenly act up and harm you or your friends."

"Holy Shit!" My jaw unhinged as I counted the pile of drugs that the doctor had dislodged on the table.

Hotaru covered Mikan's eyes so that she wouldn't have to see how much drugs I would be taking. Anna and Nonoko covered their mouths then looked away regretfully.

_I knew it; I knew this would start to change their opinions about me. _

"Why will my alice act up?" I argued, "Cuz it can't just act up without me controlling it."

"Your unknown alice…" he replied slowly, "has just started activating itself. So that means for some time, your alice will control itself."

"Huh?!" A wrinkle appeared on my forehead.

The doctor dude slapped his head with his hand, "For example, your alice will sometimes not work properly when you want it to, sometimes it'll be fine and normal, and then sometimes it'll be dangerous and uncontrollable."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I nodded my head understandably. I was started to understand now. _So that's why my alice didn't work properly that night when I wanted to get away from that stupid Natsume. _

Another question popped out my mouth, "Why did my alice activate? I mean, I haven't done anything."

He sighed then rubbed his temples, "That's because Reo's gang had extreme alices and they used a great amount of it on you. You suffered as you fought back then released something to ward off the tsunami. That was your real alice working."

I didn't say anything. I was simply too stunned.

_**The next day…**_

I checked my uniform for any flaws. None. Great. I reached the great oaken doors of our classroom and paused before it. I was late. That was a bad sign. _What if Mikan and the others spread rumors about my alice and stuff while I wasn't here. Then people would probably regard me as some sort of scary person._ Relax; I told myself, Mikan would never do that to you. _But she was acting strange yesterday after the doctors left. Everyone was quieter and went to sleep earlier then I had planned. And when I woke up, they were gone. Mikan had left me a note saying that they were gonna be late for school and stuff so that's why, but I knew something was suspicious._

I gulped then stretched my hand out to take the handle of the door. I took a deep breath, counted to three inside my head, and then swung the door open forcefully.

When I entered everyone was in their seats and immediately turned to stare at me. I casually glanced around the classroom to see Narumi-sensei at the front standing next to a scrawny boy with dark-midnight black hair and long bangs that resembled Natsume. They turned to face me. The new guy had dark brown chocolate-colored eyes.

"Sana-chan," Narumi-sensei beamed, "We have a new student today. His name is Kaito Yamaha."

I gasped for breath when I noticed who the boy was. My books spilled unto the floor.

_Kaito Yamaha? He was the boy who I had a small crush on from my old school!!!_

………………………………………………………………………………………...

**A/N LOL! A great way to end the first chappie of my sequel. Cliffhanger… hanger... hanger…(echoes…) Also ppl: If you want to, check out my profile for fun and read what's there. It'll give you some info and the links to my fave songs…**


	2. Chapter 2: The Alice Encounter

**Sore ga ai deshou (I guess that's love)**

**Chapter 2 The Alice Encounter**

_**Written by: YAC (ME of course!)**_

**I'll write longer chappies if only you ****READ**** and ****REVIEW**** Please!!!**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I OWNED THIS FAB ANIME/MANGA!!! But sadly I DON'T!!!**

**Time:** 9:45 a.m.

**Where:** Class B at the Middle School Branch

**Date:** Sept. 22

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**What happened previously:** (**To refresh your memories)** When I entered everyone was in their seats and immediately turned to stare at me. I casually glanced around the classroom to see Narumi-sensei at the front standing next to a scrawny boy with dark-midnight black hair and long bangs that resembled Natsume. They turned to face me. The new guy had dark brown chocolate-colored eyes.

"Sana-chan," Narumi-sensei beamed, "We have a new student today. His name is Kaito Yamaha."

I gasped for breath when I noticed who the boy was. My books spilled unto the floor.

_Kaito Yamaha? He was the boy who I had a small crush on from my old school!!!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Sana's POV**

_What the hell was Kaito doing here?!?!_ I was speechless.

"Sana?" Kaito's emotionless voice interrupted the silence that thundered through the classroom.

Sumire shot up enviously and pointed a finger at us, "YOU KNOW EACH OTHER?!?!"

I could tell that all the girls and guys in the class (except for some ppl again.) were jealous of the fact that this new handsome guy knew me. The girls' eyes became hearts when Kaito's deep brown orbs swept the room narrowing his eyes at Sumire.

"So?" Kaito shrugged, making his dark midnight black bangs ripple with a bored-look, "What's it to you?" He stuck his hands into his pockets casually then turned back to stare at me.

"Ano..Ano.." I tried to say something but my cheeks flamed up. I'm sooooo embarrassed. Here I was acting like a total LBR at a loss for words just like that time when I was with Natsume on the dance floor. _Where's my tough attitude when I need it?!_

_Okay, Sana, let's think. Why are you acting this way? Cuz he's the guy I used to like. Wait…Used to like?_

A sly smile developed unto my face. _My confidence was BACK now that I wasn't so desperate to act cool in front of him. I mean, I used to like him until I had to move to Alice Academy. Here, I learned to let go and to let things stay that way. I was sure now. I only liked him as a friend now. Yeah, that's it. I think…_

My blushing evaporated and I kneeled down upon the floor gathering all my books slowly.

"Hai, Kaito. It's me Sana. I mean like who else could it be?" I sarcastically retorted then headed to my seat next to Mikan. _Ha! I had done well. I had practically regarded him as if he was Natsume._

I dusted my skirt then sat down next to Mikan proudly and ignored all the laser-beam-like stares that shot directly at me from all around the room.

"Sana," Mikan harshly whispered into my ear, "Who is that guy?"

"Oh, him…" I smirked then leaned in closer to her to tell her the shocking secret.

"Oh GOD! So this is the guy. You have good taste Sana." Mikan clapped her hand over her mouth and giggled like a maniac.

"Oh, shut up! I USED to like him," I playfully nudged her shoulder, "It's not like you don't like anyone."

Mikan held a finger up to her lips and made a loud shushhhhing sound. Her brown orbs then darted around the room trying to see if anyone had heard her. She let out a sigh of relief then put her hand onto her heart dramatically.

I snickered then crossed my legs and faced to the front.

"Now," Narumi-sensei captured the class's attention drawing them back to Kaito, "Who wants to be Kaito's partner, since he's new?"

All of the girl's hands shot in the air. Only Mikan, Hotaru, and I kept our hands down. At first I had wanted to raise my hand, but then I remembered that I didn't like like him and plus I didn't want to leave Mikan.

"Well, well" Narumi's voice hinted that he was impressed, "Kaito-kun, it seems that almost all the girls want to be your partner, why don't you pick?"

I noticed that Kaito's eyes seemed to be trained on me. A tiny blush crept unto my face but I quickly shook out of it by staring at the floor.

"Her, I guess," Kaito pointed his index finger at me as everyone let out an I-can't-believe-it gasp.

I was too surprised myself to answer at all. My eyes stared blankly at him as my jaw dropped slightly. I was frozen. I couldn't move.

Mikan poked my shoulder, "Tell him no," she commanded into my ear. Her face was lined with worry lines and her brow crinkled in annoyance. I had never seen her this angry before. _What do I do now!?!? Maybe I do like Kaito. Maybe that's why I couldn't bring myself to refuse. But I also don't want to leave Mikan behind._ _I'm torn between love and friendship! What…do…I...do…?_

My eyes flew around the room desperate for help. I felt someone glaring hard at the back of my head as if trying to burn a hole in me. The temperature in the room increased greatly. Isn't it ah-vious who it is? I whipped my head around to see Natsume's scary eyes trained on me and Kaito at the same time. Kaito narrowed his eyes at Natsume probably cuz he felt the hatred shooting at him from the sick playboy.

_What the?_ _Natsume that playboy guy? I was still mad at him for what he did to me at the last dance. Why is he soooo mad at me and Kaito all of a sudden. Did we do anything wrong? Not that I know of. So then why is that freak glaring? Does he have something against me being Kaito's partner?_

I gritted my teeth. Suspense was building up inside of me. Everyone is class turned to face me as if waiting for me to give an answer. I glanced at my ring which was suddenly bright white. _Does that mean confusion? Probably. I shouldn't be thinking about that right now._

Suddenly I squeezed my eyes shut hard and memories at the last dance flooded into view. Mikan. She is the one I hurt. She is the one that I needed. She is my bestfriend. Kaito on the other hand, we've been though a lot of the same things that have happened between Mikan and Natsume. He even stole my first kiss last year!

Finally I decided. My eyes clicked open and I stood up gallantly.

"No, Narumi-sensei, I will not be his partner."_ There, I had done it. Although a part of me regretted it terribly._

I resumed my sitting position then looked away avoiding the O-M-G the-world-is-ending-cuz-Sana-refused-a-hot-looking-guy stares again.

I felt Mikan's smile creep back unto her face, "Arigato Sana-chan. I really need you." Those words touched something beyond my heart and I felt warmness fill me up to the brim.

All the stress that was thrown upon me before vanished as I smiled energetically.

"But… Kaito needs you more than I need you," Mikan's voice became smaller and smaller as her smile twisted into a frown.

"What?!" I nearly screamed.

"It's true," Mikan sadly smiled, patted my arm and then thrust her hand high up into the air, "Narumi-sensei!" Mikan forced on a smile, "Sana and I just agreed tat Sana could be Kaito's partner since she's the only one that knows him here and I could find a new one."

"Yoshi!" Narumi's cheerful voice bellowed, "Kaito, you will be Sana's partner!"

"What did you do?!?" I softly schreeched at Mikan.

She just sadly smiled then mumbled again, "It's true."

I could feel Natsume's eyes burning my head again. I sighed loudly as Mikan gave Kaito her seat.

The other boys in this class were also trying to laser-fry Kaito by using the same method as Natsume used.

I could also hear the girls sobbing and bawling their eyes out that the cool boy wasn't gonna sit with them.

I sighed again then rested my head on my fists. _What a nightmare, I'll be the enemy of everyone. _

"Mikan, you'll be Natsume's partner," Narumi-sensei announced.

Mikan flashed me a good-luck smile as she trudged to the back of the room to sit with Natsume.

_Good for her, she was with the person she really likes. While I'm here stuck with a guy that I'm not sure if I like or not so I'm gonna look stupid trying to act cool in front of him and always be on the alert whenever he passes by. That's great. Just great._

Kaito's eyes seemed to be focused on anything except for me._ That's nice, now he doesn't want to talk to me. _

Suddenly, I heard Kaito's bored voice.

"Stop glaring at me you red-eyed freak."

I immeadiately knew it was Natsume he was speaking to. Oh Gawd! If he got into a fight with Natsume, Kaito would be dead.

I tilted my ear to their direction slowly so I could listen to their argument.

It went something like this:

Natsume: Who the hell are you?

Kaito: I should be asking the same thing.

Natsume: I'm better than you are.

Kaito: Oh really?

Natsume: Yeah? You got a problem with that?

Kaito: No, except for the fact that you aren't better than me.

Natsume: Prove it.

Kaito: I will.

The two boys stood up fiercely at the same time. They kicked their chairs to the side and faced each other. Natsume glared immensely while Kaito just stared blankly at him as if this fight was nothing to be worried about. I gazed in awe at how similar they were. The looks, the attitude, and now they had even agreed on fighing!

Everyone around them moved away and kept at a distance safely watching. Mikan and I were on the left side of the room so we had to stand closer to them than the others did.

"It's gonna be dangerous," I notified Mikan who nodded with a terrified expression. I knew that Kaito knew karate but I didn't think that would help against Natsume's fire alice. What was Kaito's alice anyway? Narumi-sensei didn't even mention it.

Natsume smirked as a ball of fire appeared in his hand. Kaito just stood there with his hands in his pockets. I wanted to scream at him. _How could he just stand there so useless when Natsume was about to kill him???_ _Is he really this lame?_

"Do something you idiot!" I ordered him as Natsume chucked the flaming ball directly at Kaito.

Kaito glanced at me as I yelled those words and I saw something in his eyes: determination.

But that stupid guy still didn't do anything. The fire was practically in front of his face now.

I was about to scream again when something happened. A wall of water shielded him from the fire which distinguished immediately leaving nothing but smoke behind.

Natsume's eyes widened.

"You have the water alice??!!" I furiously shot at him as he shook his head, "Then what is your alice?!" I rushed in between them to prevent another attack.

"What is yours?" Kaito responded avoiding my question.

"I don't know!" I yelled at him and asked him for his alice again.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Natsume demanded from behind me, "Don't you have the wish alice?!?!"

"You do?" Kaito raised one eyebrow but managed to keep his cool I-don't-care expression.

"NO!" I shrilled, "THOSE DAMN DOCTORS PROVED THAT IT WAS SOMETHING ELSE BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT!!!"

Everyone in the room started whispering.

I could see surprised faces all around me including Natsume's.

"It's true," Mikan added, "I was there last night when it happened."

Everyone gasped again.

"It's even more powerful than her old one," Anna chimed in.

Everyone gasped louder still.

I sweatdropped and rolled my eyes.

"So anyways," I tried to get back on subject, "What is your alice?"

Kaito didn't answer, "Why should I tell you?"

I wanted to cry right now. How could he treat me this way? I thought we were friends. I took a few steps away from them and blinked away the upcoming tears. That stupid jerk! It's official now. I DON'T LIKE HIM ANYMORE!!! SO THERE. HAHA.

I forced myself to laugh and think of a good comeback, "You should tell me cuz I feel like knowing."

I grinned at him then crossedmy arms. Natsume started glaring at me and Kaito again.

Before I knew it, that sneaky playboy had thrust another big ball of flames at Kaito. Kaito however, had no time to react, Natsume had done well this time to produce such a fast-spinning fireball and a bigger one too.

Kaito was gonna get hurt. It was ah-voius that he was already too late, the ball was within inches from his face.

I couldn't take the violence anymore. I couldn't let Kaito get hurt, even if he already hurt me and even if I didn't like him anymore, I was his friend. That was official.

Before I could object, I ran towards him at super-speed and flung my body in front of him.

I closed my eyes tight, hoping that my real alice would work this time. _Whatever it is, just come out and protect me!_ I screamed in my head.

Suddenly, I felt something bright like light up my closed eyes. I snapped them open to see an icy blue glowing light flow out of my body. The fireball froze in the strange blue illuminating light that seemed to stop time. Everyone was staring at me as if I was bozo or something.

I waved my hands desperate to get out of this weird situation. A white sparkly like dust (coming out of my hands) showered the scene before me. The fireball immediately vanished as if it was never there. There was no smoke or anything.

The eerie light faded away slowly as I sank to the floor. _My head…hurt like hell!_ _Why though? Was this my real alice? If so, then what is it!!?? Why is my head swimming with pain?!? Why do I…feel…weak…_

Regardless of how people were reacting to my strange alice, my head hit the floor and I went unconscious.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**How was it???!!! Plz review! I need your feedbacks cuz I might have to change the plots in my story based on what my audience wants. I want to make everyone happy about my fic so send those reviews in.**


	3. Chapter 3: How am I gonna survive?

**Sore ga ai deshou (I guess that's love)**

**Chapter 3 How in the hell am I gonna survive???**

_**Written by: YAC (ME of course!)**_

**I'll write longer chappies if only you ****READ**** and ****REVIEW**** Please!!!**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I OWNED THIS FAB ANIME/MANGA!!! But sadly I DON'T!!!**

**Time:** 11:45 a.m.

**Where:** Alice Hospital

**Date:** Oct.2

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**What happened previously:** (**To refresh your memories)** The eerie light faded away slowly as I sank to the floor. _My head…hurt like hell!_ _Why though? Was this my real alice? If so, then what is it!!?? Why is my head swimming with pain?!? Why do I…feel…weak…_

Regardless of how people were reacting to my strange alice, my head hit the floor and I went unconscious.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Mikan's POV**

"Sana!" I shook her shoulders gently to wake her. I mean, she's been asleep for like… 10 Days!!! Oh…My…God! Even I haven't been able to sleep that long. How can she be sooooo tired after using her real alice? I know it's something big, but still, 10 days? That's crazy!!! Today, the doctor allowed me to try to wake her up, but he said it probably wasn't gonna work.

Knowing how loud I am, you probably would say anything is possible to wake up for me. But Sana just wasn't waking up.

"SANA, IT'S ME MIKAN, NOW WAKE UP OR ELSE!!!" I screamed at her, pulled her hair (just a tiny bit), threw water on her face, and even jumped on the hospital bed, but still, she didn't wake up!!! Can you believe her? Dang, she's a heavy sleeper. Or…maybe…she's DEAD!!!??? No, she can't be dead, she's breathing fine.

I checked her pulse to make sure. O-kay. There was one so she's not dead. I let a sigh of relief escape my lips then sat in a nearby chair. Today was a perfect Monday, but I wasn't gonna go to class without Sana. It would be totally boring without her there to make jokes or to laugh with me about things. I suppose I could try and sit next to Hotaru for the day, but she would never make jokes or even laugh. So here I am sitting in this chair waiting for Sana to wake up. I must have dozed off because the next thing I heard freaked me out.

"Mikan…" A soft voice mumbled into my ear, making me jump in alert.

"Mikan…you were sleeping too?" Sana rubbed her heavy eyelids and gazed up at me blearily as if she didn't believe that I was there.

"Uh, I guess. Gomene Sana-chan," I rubbed the back of my head and cracked a smile.

"So finally you're awake!" I smiled at her, "Everyone was extremely worried."

"How long have I been sleeping, must have been a couple of hours ne?" Sana glanced up at me, tilting her head, waiting for my response.

"Um…Hours? You mean like… TEN DAYS!!!" I sarcastically retorted, secretly congratulating myself for thinking up a good comeback.

"Nani? HONTOU???!!!" She sat up and blinked her huge chocolate orbs slowly. (A/N: Nani means What and Hontou means Really?)

I nodded, an amused grin hinting upon my face, "Hontou."

"I better get out of this freaking hospital," Sana scrunched up her sheets with one hand and tossed them aside. She carefully lifted herself off the bed and gasped as her bare feet hit the cool white tiles below.

"Shit!" I heard her call out as she lost control of her feet and went sailing headfirst unto the floor.

"SANA, DAJOUBU KA?" I rushed over and helped her get back unto her feet.

"I guess, I'm just a little tipsy, after all I haven't walked for ten days," She laughed uneasily and rubbed the small lump that was forming on her forehead.

We heard the door click open behind us, "Konnichiwa Sana-chan, How are you feeling?" The bald doc stood in the doorway scribbling rapidly on a clipboard.

"Um…Good." Sana responded slowly as she took this chance to creep back into her bed.

"As I thought, what happened ten days ago was your true alice working."

"Uh… I kinda knew that by now," Sana rolled her eyes then crossed her arms.

"Judging by the tests we've given while you're sleeping, we've come really close to guessing what your real alice is." The doctor sounded proud.

"What could her alice be??? Tell us now!" I desperately demanded as I stormed over to the doctor.

"Sorry, that info's confidential until we're absolutely sure. Anyways Sana, since you're good now and we've done all the necessary tests, you can leave now. Hehehe," The doctor giggled like a girl then zipped out the door.

"Stupid Baldy," Sana muttered and got out of bed again.

"Here I've brought your uniform for school in case you needed it," I grinned then drew out a shopping bag behind my chair.

"Arigato Mikan-chan, what would I do without you?" Sana thanked me then hurried into the bathroom to change.

I smiled smugly to myself, "Exactly Sana, you'd be able to do nothing."

"What did you say??!!" Sana called from behind the door.

"Nothing."

**Back in Class…**

"Gomenasai Narumi-sensei," Sana and I both bowed our heads down when we reached our class. Of course it had begun like 4 hours ago, so we were definitely la-te.

"Dajoubu," Narumi-sensei smiled warmly and ushered us to our seats.

Everyone was staring at us.

"Okay…" Sana emphasized on the word and avoided the staring and Kaito by hastily opening her books to the page Narumi had written on the board. I did the same, while Natsume narrowed his eyes at me.

"Minna-san," Narumi clapped to get everyone's attention.

"Haaaaaiiiiiii," The whole class chorused except for the you-know-whos.

"Well, you see, since its October, our class has decided to go camping in the Northern Woods."

The class began murmuring.

"With the guys? Ewwwwwwwwwwwww!!!" I whispered excitedly to Sana in front of me. She shrugged tiredly and turned back, blinking slowly.

"This camping trip is going to be very important to your grades because we are going to be learning very essential camping skills that will determine your survival. That's right, either participate or die."

"OMG!" I screamed imagining me lying unconscious on the forest floor.

"We will discuss some more after lunch." With those words, he dismissed the class to lunch.

I sat there slowly, taking my time to gather my books then trudged over to get Sana. Everyone else had left except for me, Sana, Natsume, and Kaito.

As I got closer to her desk, I noticed something funny about her. Her face rested unusually calm on the smooth wooden surface of her desk and her arms were sprawled out loosely on her desk with her manicured fingers dangling off the edge.

Kaito just kept staring at her with an awkward expression.

"What's wrong with this freak?" Natsume came up behind me and started to burn Sana's hair. Only this time, Sana didn't put it out! She was unconscious!!! The fire grew bigger and stronger as smoke billowed out and clogged the room. I screamed my head off.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO SANA? SHE'S CLEARLY UNCONSIOUS!" I ran towards Sana scattering my books on the ground and tried to nullify the fire.

But before I could, Kaito cast out shimmering ice crystals at Sana's head which instantly distinguished the fire. I stared open-mouthed at him. _Wasn't his alice water? Clearly not._

Natsume frowned at Kaito and sent him a killing glare. Kaito stared blankly at him then bent over Sana and picked her up bridal style.

I smiled in my head. _Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo lala. Sana's soooooooo lucky the guy she likes in carrying her._

I glanced at Natsume, trying to imagine him carrying me like that. I blushed bright tomato red and looked away shamefully. He'd never, although I had secretly forgiven him for lying to me.

I focused my gaze back on Sana and concernfully followed by Kaito's side watching over her.

Her black silky hair was no longer perfect, it was singed badly and her eyes remained shut. I noticed the ring had gone colorless which probably meant she was unconscious.

Natsume just remained standing in the doorway, his bangs shielding his emotions like he usually did.

**After Lunch….**

Sana never returned from the hospital. The doctor told us that her condition had worsened terribly although he didn't know why and ushered us out quickly before I could say good-bye.

I slouched in my seat, rested my head on my hands while Narumi was passing out white slips of paper to everyone. This was his way of deciding who your partner would be on this trip. Boo hoo, Sana wouldn't be here so I might as well try to have Hotaru be my partner.

Everyone had to go. It was 100 participation or we would fail or die as Narumi said but I really didn't believe that. I casually scrawled my name on the slip and creased the edged with my nails and finally dropped it into the basket at the front with a sigh. I would probably get someone that I didn't want to be with. I watched Natsume drop his name in then snickered at the grim look on his face. He was obviously being forced to take a part in this since it was a requirement and if he didn't Narumi would get all gay-guy on him again.

"Alrighty kiddos, the partners will be:"

"Hotaru and Ruka."

There goes my dream partner.

"Sumire and Julia. (Don't know that girl's name, just gonna call her Julia. LOL)"

Losers go with losers.

"Yuu and Koko."

"Anna and Nonoko."

There go my other buddies

"Mikan and…" Narumi paused squinting to read the messy name that would be my partner.

I moaned in suspense.

"Na-tsu-me."

I let a piercing scream escape my lips. OH NO!!! I'M GONNA BE HIS PARTNER? IT WAS ALREADY BAD ENOUGH FOR ME TO BE HIS REGULAR PARTNER. WHY NOW??? I'M JUST NOT READY TO GO CAMPING WITH A GUY !!!!!!!!!!!

The class finished pairing up.

"And Kaito?" Narumi's voice brought my screams to an end, "You are going to be joining Mikan's group since Sana isn't here."

I could not scream. How in the hell am I gonna survive?!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KAY, guys sorry if it took me this loooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg 2 write this chappie!!! Watashi gomenasaix100!!! I had to study for my final exams! Well anyways, are u ppl happy now that Sana's out of the way? Good. U should be. LOL. Anyways, review please!!!


	4. Important Note!

**VerVerVery Important Note!!!**

Hey Minna-san!!!

GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMENASAI x 100!!!

I'm sooooooooooooo very sorry for not having updated until school ended. The truth is that I had written half of the next chappie but saved it on my dad's computer. He set a password to it and wouldn't let me on since he's scared I might put some weird virus on it. LOL (Not that I would. He's just strict.) So I'm just waiting...and waiting... W8!!! Maybe I can write another new fic while I'm wasting my summer away!!! This time I promise Natsume and Mikan can be together without someone like Sana interrupting!!! I kinda feel really bad about that. I'm starting to hate the fic I was writing. Maybe I should delete it??? I dunno. PPL please give me ur suggestions! Onegaishimasu!!!

From yr humble friend,

**YAC**


	5. Chapter 5: Where is Mikan?

**Sore ga ai deshou (I guess that's love)**

**Chapter 4 Where is Mikan???**

_**Written by: YAC (ME of course!)**_

**Hey guess what guys? The majority wanted me to continue my story so I had to do it for you guys. Thanks or being out here r e and supporting me. cries (JK) School's started already so I might be busy for a while Gomen! But expect more from me! Arigato Goziamemasu!!**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I OWNED THIS FAB ANIME/MANGA!!! But sadly I DON'T!!!**

**Time:** 1:30 p.m.

**Where:** Somewhere in the Northern Woods…

**Date:** Oct. 7

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**What happened previously:** (**To refresh your memories)** "Mikan and…" Narumi paused squinting to read the messy name that would be my partner.

I moaned in suspense.

"Na-tsu-me."

I let a piercing scream escape my lips. OH NO!!! I'M GONNA BE HIS PARTNER? IT WAS ALREADY BAD ENOUGH FOR ME TO BE HIS REGULAR PARTNER. WHY NOW??? I'M JUST NOT READY TO GO CAMPING WITH A GUY !!!!!!!!!!!

The class finished pairing up.

"And Kaito?" Narumi's voice brought my screams to an end, "You are going to be joining Mikan's group since Sana isn't here."

I could not scream. How in the hell am I gonna survive?!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Mikan's POV:**

It had taken Narumi-sensei, a week exactly to go over rules and restrictions of this trip, buying and packing the right supplies, and training us for safety measures and skills. Now, finally we were gonna camp. It was definitely the first time I would camp and with two boys too. I wasn't prepared at all. At first, I had done everything I could to make Mr. Narumi try to change his mind. It would be embarrassing and weird to camp with two guys!!! You know what I mean? But Narumi-sensei had ignored my complains and wailings so I'm now sitting in between Kaito and Natsume on the big yellow bus that looks like a Twinkie. Poor Sana, she was still in the hospital unconscious. She had slept for another 5 days? Can you believe it??? That poor girl seriously needs to consider living.

"I'm bored," I complained for the umpteenth time and stared out the glass window on my right. I couldn't see a thing. Stupid Kaito was in the way.

I sighed and began making popping noises with my mouth. That was how bored I was after riding in this cramped bus for 2 hours.

Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Po-SLAP! Someone had harshly clamped their hand over my open mouth. Or rather slapped my mouth. OUCH!

"That STINGS!!!" I couldn't help blushing as I shrieked into Natsume's hand. He just looked back at me wearing his bored expression as usual.

"It's your fault for being annoying, ugly."

I pried his hand off of my mouth and thrust it back at him with all my strength but his arm just remained rigid in mid air meaning that I wasn't strong enough. _I have no idea why I like this guy._

I turned 180 degrees over to where Kaito was sitting also with Natsume's expression. It scared me how alike those two were.

"Hey Kaito-kun," I began in my sweet persuasive voice, "Since I'm bored, can you please tell me what your alice is?"

_That was something that had lingered on my mind for days since Sana was back in the hospital. _

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" was his curt reply.

"Loser," I muttered under my breath and clutched my camping backpack closer to my chest.

**After one more hour of boredom…**

"We're here folks!!!" announced Narumi-sensei happily as the bus pulled into the dirt gravel driveway of a huge European styled mansion.

_What the??? I thought we were going camping???_

I heard other kids whispering about the same thing.

"Aren't we gonna camp?" I bravely rose my hand into the air and sat up straight like Sana did whenever she was trying to say something.

"Oh…" Narumi-sensei stared at us in amazement, "I did? Oops! I guess I meant to say we were staying in this mansion and then moving out and coming back and forth for survival activities ya know?"

"And... What's the point of all that training?" Natsume blurted out as many girls fell into a swoon.

"The point is learning about nature." Narumi smiled uneasily as if Natsume had outwitted him, "Instead of camping in tents, we'll just go on daily activities that we have taught you to do, and it'll be like camping without the tents. Ya know?"

"No, I don't know." Natsume pushed his way through the bus and eventually pulled open the door and hopped off.

Everyone else followed him in agreement shaking their heads at Narumi-sensei's forgetfulness.

I was the last to get off, "Dajoubu Narumi-sensei," I smiled in forgiveness at his face which was shamefully gazing at the ground in a sad trance. I hated to see people sad. It made a part of my heart hurt although I dunno why.

Narumi glanced up at me and his eyes lit up, "Arigato Mikan-chan, for always being there with your smile."

"Your welcome." I jumped down the bus stairs with my luggage and began following others into the mansion to unpack.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO SLEEP WITH YOUR PARTNERS???" I screamed in horror at Narumi's face which was now lined in sweatdrops.

"Now, Mikan, let's be reasonable… Please stop spitting on me…" Narumi tried to say but was obviously interrupted by me.

"How about YOU'LL LET ME SLEEP SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!" I roared while the angry insignia appeared on my forehead.

I noticed that everyone in our class had stopped what they were doing which included eyes boring down from the second floor

"I can't believe you," I hissed in a whisper to prevent our audience from eavesdropping anymore in my business and stomped away angrily.

How could he? Narumi-sensei, leave an innocent little girl like me to sleep in the same room with two sneaky guys? Didn't he know what could happen? That sicko! He probably didn't think about any of this before we left. And you call him a teacher??? HA!

**After a silent dinner with Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko, in which I shared the sleeping-with-guys news …**

I tromped up the red-carpeted stairs and waved good-night tomy friends.

"Hope nothing happens!" Anna squeezed my hand and bid me goodnight.

"Same here, you'll be in my prayers," Nonoko added as she and Anna ran off to their rooms.

Ahhhhhhhhh…………. At least those girls were nice enough to actually be my best friend. Hotaru, however….

"Baka, Nothing is gonna happen because who in their right mind is gonna want to do something to an ugly girl like you." Hotaru strode off to join Ruka in their room.

"Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuu, you cold-hearted woman!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I wailed after her while dramatically sobbing.

"Better go to your room or else the ghosts will get you," Hotaru slammed the door shut leaving me to stare at an empty hallway.

There was nothing else I could do except find my correct room number. I slumped towards the end of the hallway when I suddenly heard a hiss in the dimly lit empty hallway.

G-gh-ghosts??? I let out a screech and scampered as quietly as I could to try and find my room number.

I finally found the room that would choose my fate. Room # 6. I gulped and paused before going in my heart pounding like crazy. There was a tiny line of light rimming the door which meant Kaito and Natsume were in there somewhere. I raised my fist slowly and knocked on the door.

"Is that you Strawberry- Panties Ugly Girl?" came a masculine voice that I recognized immediately.

"Ummm… Hai," I managed to get out.

"Sorry but there really is no room for you here tonight. Guess you'll have to sleep outside." Natsume's voice hinted amusement. He had to be joking.

"Just let the girl in Natsume," I heard a door close and smelled hot steam meaning that Kaito probably just got out from the shower.

I tugged ruefully on my pigtails and bit my lip waiting to see how Natsume would respond to one of his enemies. Especially since they were sharing the same room.

"No. Stay out of my business." His voice was firm. There were no traces of amusement now. My heart fell. _So Natsume really…really does hate me that much?_ The more I thought about it, the more I believed._ I must really just be a nuisance to him_. Gomene Natsume! I sank to my knees with my back against the cold door. The wind howled in the dark empty corridor making me wonder if ghosts could be real. Suddenly I was scared and hurt at the same time. Tears bit at my eyes. I swallowed slowly trying not to cry out for they would think I was a baby. But the pain in my heart was unbearable and I was starting to hear footsteps coming towards me. My eyes reflected sheer terror. And before I knew it, my face was wet.

"Let her in Natsume! Can't you see that she's scared?" Kaito's voice seemed more firm than Natsume's and caused me to lift my head up. I could tell Natusme was probably speechless. _Kaito? Standing up for me? This was new. He doesn't seem like a guy who would do that for just any girl._

While these thoughts circulated in my head, I was no longer aware of ghosts or anything else. I wanted more than anything to break down the door and thank Kaito for helping me. He seemed kinder to me than anyone else on the campus now. Even Sana. My tears stopped flowing and I stood up. Kaito's words seemed to give me my strength back. It was like a warm glow of light pulling me out of the shrouded darkness that Natsume had dragged me into. Not that I like Kaito or anything but definitely as a friend.

I stood up and rubbed my eyes. I felt no longer like the old scaredy-cat uncertain Mikan anymore. It was as if someone had given me some new power. I was no longer afraid of standing up to Natsume. In fact I don't think I even like him as much now. I really didn't understand what I saw in him the first place. I calmly faced the door and firmly said, "Let me in Natsume."

I could hear Natsume sneer, "Shut up you polka panties girl. When did I start obeying you and also you, you butting-into-my-business-oh-I-think-I'mso-cool-cuz-I-help-out-girls?"

He obviously was talking to Kaito and me. I couldn't stand it anymore. I raised my fists and extended my long leg towards the door. Then in one quick motion I karate-kicked down the door.

I entered at the sight of the two emotionless guys staring with wide stunned eyes and hanging mouths. I almost laughed/choked but stopped myself because wanted Natsume to think I was dead serious. (Even though in my mind I was desperately trying not to laugh.) Then I finally realized the position they were in. Natsume was about to punch Kaito but had froze mid-fist because I had stormed into the room.

_What?!!? Trying to punch Kaito? That can't be. He was only trying to help me why punch him??/_ I got soooooooooo mad that my face started turning red and my fits started to tighten. I hid my eyes under my caramel bangs.

."Leave Kaito alone" I demanded calmly in a do-what-I-say-or-else-I'll-crush-you tone.

"Polka, Stay of this, why are you standing up for this nitwit and how did you break down the door?"

"That seems to be the question of the day," I answered firmly.

"Stay out of my business," Natsume cruelly shot at me.

"Leave Kaito alone, he didn't do anything wrong, you did."

Kaito seemed to be just as speechless as Natsume was, probably wondering why a girl was standing up for him.

Natsume seemed extremely angry now. Fire appeared in his hands and his eyes glowed ruby red.

I feared what he was going to do. He turned towards Kaito and tossed the ball of fire at him. I screamed. The next few moments were played over and over in slow motion in my mind. I lunged towards Kaito flinging my arms out in front of him and the fire hit me instead.

"Mikan!" I heard someone calling my name. Was I dead?

"Mikan!" The voice became clearer and so did my vision. I finally woke up. I was lying on the bed in our room in the mansion with a wet cloth on my forehead. All my friends surrounded me.

"Mikan!" Anna reached for my hand, "Daijoubu ka???"

"Eh," I nodded, "Why am I here and what happened last night?"

I rubbed my weary eyes and tried to sit up but the pain in my body flared up and I had to wince and lie back down immediately

"Last night when you protected Kaito, your Nullification wasn't ready to be used and at that minute it reacted with the fire and made a big explosion. Everyone heard it and came running over and we found you lying unconscious on the floor while Natsume and Kaito tried to wake you. Luckily one student had the healing alice and healed you but you still have to suffer the side affects of the explosion." Hotaru looked at me blankly, "You're such a dummy. You could have died."

_Hotaru Cared! _I felt so happy that I smiled really big and tried to hug her but my pain reminded me that I should lay low for while.

"Anyways Natsume and Kaito want to say sorry but everyone's on the bus ready to go hiking today. That can't be changed. And we also have to go. Gomen Mikan," Nonoko looked at me sympathetically.

I wearily smile again, "Its okay, after all it was my own fault that I got hurt. Go and have fun!" _It really was my fault that I got hurt so why should I stop the others fro having fun, besides I really wanted some time alone so I could get well better._

"Are you sure you'll e fine all by yourself here in this big mansion?"

I nodded smiling to prove it.

"Then bye bye Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison and walked out of the room with Hotaru following them.

I sighed to myself then drifted off to sleep.

**Natsume's POV**

After we went hiking and all that boring stuff in the woods for like 5 hours it was already 7:00 p.m. It was time to head back. I wonder if that idiot was still sleeping. I really did feel kinda bad although I don't know why. After al it was her fault that she a wanted to protect stupid Kaito. Not that I'm jealous or anything. Or was it really my fault? As the bus drove out of the dark silent forest, everyone noticed something red glowing in the distance. What could be happening? Ah, probably that stupid idiot decided to do some weird welcoming back thingy. Who knows for all I care.

Then as we got closer, I heard everyone screaming and panicking. I heard Narumi pry open the bus door and franticly leap out.

What's all this freaking fuss about I was about to say when I looked up and felt my heart break.

The mansion was completely on fire with no sign of Mikan anywhere. WHERE IS MIKAN????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Hey how was that. Another cliffy ne? Anyways keep reading and reviewing if you want me to write more. : ) See you until next time. Ja Ne:P


	6. Chapter 6: WHERE IS YAC?

**Yes, I am really updating for the first time in how many years? **

Hmmm… let's see…I started these stories back in 2007, so maybe around 4 years? D: Oh no! It's been forever and I'm soooooo super duper sorry I forgot about writing and finishing this up! XD Very truly indeedly sorry everyone. The truth is like any other excuse for not writing, simply the fact that I have been extremely busy over the past years with my entrance into High School and the IB program. XD And you might wonder: WHY IN THE WORLD IS UPDATING NOW?

The reason is because I have just begun spring break here in America and I decided to go back and look into my past :P and I remembered how much I enjoyed writing stories and fanfic so I logged back onto this thing (surprised I still remember my password and all…) but yes I managed to log back on and remember everything that happened here 4 years ago. And as you can see…my writing style has definitely changed and evolved into something else completely different. More mature hopefully… :D But anyways…now I kinda wish I hadn't given this up because I really do miss just writing for fun for the sake of imagination instead of analysis…(High school IB English has scrambled my brain up and locked away my creativity in a cave -_-') So…..YES I WILL BE BACK FOR A SHORT WHILE XD IF I CAN STAY FOCUSED LONG ENOUGH AND IF I AM ABLE TO COME UP WITH GOOD ENOUGH IDEAS! But one thing I've noticed when rereading these stories… is that I WAS ONE DOWNRIGHT FOOL… haha yes I just insulted myself and for many good reasons too :D.

I am ashamed I even came up with the character Sana…what was I thinking? O_O I must have been on drugs…haha just kidding but seriously…WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS I DARN THINKING? And I'm sure this statement will make a lot of you guys say:…FINALLY…THAT DUMB GIRL CAME AROUND… and indeed I am dumb for making up such a OCish character and not sticking true to the original plotline Tachibana-sensei laid out so wonderfully… D: SORRY SENSEI! *bows several times* But now since I am all growned up, I can CLEARLY see my mistakes and my embarrassing writing from back then and I PROMISE THAT WILL NEVER…EVER…HAPPEN…AGAIN. IN A BILLION YEARS. Anyways back on track… SO HERE'S THE BIG DEALIO GUYS:

In this time I am back and free to write, I would like for ya'll to take a vote or voice your opinions on what I should do**. CONTINUE THIS PATHETIC STORY? Or….. delete it. And start a new one?** DUN DUN DUN DUN… :O Yes this is it, this is the **BIG DECISION AND IT'S ALL UP TO YOU READERS :D. **Please go ahead and tell me the honest to god truth, _**go crazy, go wild!**_**LET YOUR VOICE BE HEARD!**I will consider anything :)

Okay, now I'll shut up and let ya'll write XD! Sorry for going off on many tangents…I am quite weird if you haven't noticed by now. :) so…**THANKYOU FOR THE MANY YEARS OF SUPPORT MINNA-SAMA :D AND YOROSHIKU!** I look forward to hearing your advice and working with it in the future!

**Yours truly…  
**_**YAC **_


End file.
